1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for processing waste material containing components that vary from uncrushable like metallic waste to fabric and plastic waste and intermediate waste of an abrasive character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art is represented by my earlier U S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,682 of Nov. 14, 1972, 4,288,038 of Sept. 8, 1981, 4,337 900 of July 6, 1982, and 4,339,085 of July 13, 1982. Each of these patents discloses apparatus for separating waste materials having materially different characteristics. Materials of this character are typical of domestic and industrial waste containing abrasive substances, rags, glass, metallic objects, discarded paper and cardboard containers, and a whole host of objects that can be processed together or that can be separated out on the basis of specific gravity properties.
Prior art of the above character embodies processing means which vibrates the waste material so that it sorts itself into similar and dissimilar components to make the further processing more responsive to the apparatus called upon to handle such materials. In addition to vibratory devices, the prior art includes a variety of rotary disc screens which, instead of functioning principally on separation by vibration, present a bed of discs having formed peripheral edges which cause the trash to undulate. The discs are mounted to interleave to form a bed having spaces between discs through which desired components of the waste may fall, while larger components travel along the bed to a discharge end. The rotary screen prior art is represented by Bray 622,035 of Mar. 28, 1899, Dunbar 2,966,267 of Dec. 27, 1960, Kuntz 2,974,793 of Mar. 14, 1961, Conway et al 3,028,957 of Apr. 10, 1962, and Wahl et al 4,037,723 of July 26, 1977. In addition applicant has a copending application, Ser. No. 772,041, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,964 of Apr. 21, 1987 on a Rotary Disc Screen filed Sept. 3, 1985.